memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Captain's log, Deep Space 9, 2373
Log entries were made on the Captain's log for both Deep Space 9 and the . Entries *; Captain's Log, Stardate 50049.3 : "We're conducting a mineral survey of Torga IV, an uninhabited planet in the Gamma Quadrant believed to contain vast deposits of cormaline. Our mission is to determine the feasibility of establishing a mining operation on the planet's surface." *; Captain's Log, supplemental : "The Jem'Hadar barrage has continued on-and-off for ten hours. Chief O'Brien has restored main power and helm control. If we can bring the ship's engines on-line we may be able to lift off and escape from here." *; Captain's Log, Stardate 50485.2 : "I've come to Marva IV, planet near the Badlands to rendezvous with an informer who claims to have information on the whereabouts of the Maquis leader and former Starfleet officer Michael Eddington." *; Captain's Log, Stardate 50488.2 : "The ''Defiant has returned home... but not under its own power. The Starship Malinche had to tow us home."'' *; Captain's Log, supplemental : "After completing a series of readiness drills, we've entered the plasma fields of the Badlands... and begun our search for Eddington." *; Captain's Log, supplemental : "Odo's hunch has proven accurate. Our intelligence drones detected a Maquis freighter entering Portas V three hours ago." *; Captain's Log, supplemental : "Resettlement efforts in the DMZ are underway. The Cardassian and Maquis colonists who were forced to abandon their homes will make new lives for themselves on the planets their counterparts evacuated." *; Captain's Log, Stardate 50564.2 : "A large contingent of Klingon warships has arrived from Cardassian space but its intentions at least for the moment, remain unclear." *;Captain's log, stardate 50796.2. : "If the information Starfleet Command has received is correct, the Dominion/Cardassian Alliance is poised to make a pre-emptive strike against the Federation... ... It it is., we're not even close to being prepared. Most of our civilians- Chief O'Brien's among them- have already been evacuated to Bajor. After the pounding Starfleet suffered recently at the hands of the Borg, our defenses are largely improvised. We still have the ''Defiant, plus General Martok's forces are on their way from the Klingon home world. A ragtag of merchant and civilian ships from each of the threatened worlds particulary the nearby Xox homeworld, have volunteered to reinforce our defenses. Chief O'Brien's people are busy replicating critical weapons' components to retrofit the volunteer fleet's armaments. Doctor Bashir and other Federation doctors are helping ready the volunteers' infirmaries and sickbays for the bloodshed that is now certain to come. But I fear that even our best efforts won't be nearly enoguh. Only a handful of the Klingon K'Tinga cruisers and warships have arrived as yet. Perhaps some of Martok's contingent has been drawn into side skirmishes along the Klingon-Cardassian border. With all the Cardassian subspace interference, it difficult to know anything for certain. But even with Martok's forces at full strength, the Cardassian/Dominion Alliance could very likely overwhelm us. Gul Dukat may, in fact, make good on his threat to either retake Deep Space Nine or destroy it. Until the rest of the Klingon fleet arrives, Deep Space Nine will have stand alone in the breech, once agains. We are the only line of defense against the Dominion threat."'' *; Captain's Log, Stardate 50814.2 : "The Defiant is returning to Deep Space 9 after a week long reconnaissance mission in the Gamma Quadrant." *; Captain's Log, Stardate 50929.4 : "Two days ago, this station felt like a tomb. I'd never seen so many of my crew depressed at the same time. But for some reason, it now seems as though a new spirit has swept through the station as if someone had opened a door and let a gust of fresh air blow through a musty old house. Why this is happening is frankly a mystery to me. After all, nothing has really changed. The Dominion is still a threat, the Cardassians are still threatening to retake the station, and I can still see the clouds of war gathering on the horizon. So why do I sense a new found sense of optimism in the air? But maybe I'm over-thinking this. Maybe the real explanation is as simple as something my father taught me a long time ago. Even in the darkest moments, you can always find something that'll make you smile." }} *; Captain's log, Supplemental : "Bajor has signed the nonaggression pact with the Dominion. All Bajoran personnel have been ordered to evacuate the station. As someone once said, "These are the times that try men's souls"." Category:Logs